Love Mini Stories of Kick and Brase
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: This is a love Mini Story of Kick and Brase. i hope u like it and this is Rated T Story
1. Prougle

This is Lab rat and Kickin'it Story but it really short so Please review the Frist time of Lab rats and Kickin'it

* * *

Jack Brewer - he Very Popular and they are have different spices Jack is the the saving person to some people that who got injury and he is a vampire also he is the Black belt, he has a crush on Kim Crawford. But he really good at singing and he really good at guitar as well.

Kim Crawford - she very popular same as jack. but she has different spices. she has a best attitude to Jack (**When the boys wants her**) of course she is a black belt as well, she has a crush back to Jack Brewer. she really good at singing as well.

Bree Davenport - she very nice person and she loves to have new friends, Kim is her BF and she really good at karate also. she has a crush on Chase.

Chase Davenport - he very attitude person and a life saving to Bree. Jack is his Best mate and Austin his second best mate. also he has a crush on Bree.


	2. Chapter 1

Brase with Kick Couples

***At School***

Kim: it happened now

Grace: same thing

_I saw the Boys talking to Jack. But he looks like a vampire. It happened now_

Bree: Hey Kim

Kim: Hey Bree. What up

Bree: nothing much. I saw my boyfriend Chase but he looks like a vampire

Kim: Really same as my boyfriend Jack

Bree: Yeah

Kim: How do you get in here?

Bree: oh my family we have a holidays in Seaford so that's why we get in here

Kim: that good Bree

Bree: did u do karate Kim

Kim: Yeah

Bree: can I come after school. I can bring my brothers Chase and Adam.

Kim: Sure. But Jack well be there. If u bring them in the Dojo

Bree: Yeah I hope so

_The boys came to see us. But I think Chase and Jack looks like vampires to me and Bree._

Jack: Hey Kim

Kim: oh hi Jack

_And Chase and Bree says hi to each other_

Chase: Hey Bree

Bree: oh Hey Chase

* * *

***At Lab rats House***

Mr. Davenport: Hey u two where have u been

B & C: Sorry we are late because we at school. True we meet the new friends

Leo: So who are ur new friends at school

Bree: Jack and Kim

Chase: Same thing we saw them at school

Mr. Davenport: That good

_I and chase went upstairs to our room. And I went straight to bed same as others _

* * *

**Sorry Guys there is Lab rats in this Chapter. But don't worry I still make the story longer. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Loving Date Part II

Sorry Guys this is Chapter 2 and a review just came last week when I doing my thing. It really okay that I well make a jealous in this chapter 2. but this is from Purple Heart (Thanks for the Review) I well make one for this chapter. Please review it.

**"Amazing! I think u should do a chap. where the girls find out their boyfriends (Brett, Marcus, and Elliot) cheated on them and Chase, Austin, and Jack comfort them."** – Purple Heart

*At the Bench*

Jack; so what are u going to do on tonight.

Kim: I don't know Jack

Jack; Well I don't know either Kim

Kim: *giggles*

Jack: hey kim. U want to watch a movie with me

Kim: are u sure Jack

Jack: Yes

Kim: Okay yes I well come with u to the movies

Jack: meet me at the movies at 7:00

Kim: 7:00 that okay

***Line* **

Kim: so should u keep going to work

Jack saw his watch and he needs to go to Dojo.

Jack: I have to go

Kim: Okay.

Jack: see u at 7:00

Kim: yup see u at 7

_Brett saw me and Jack talking in the bench with the cherry blossom. And he came to see me._

Brett: Hey Kim

Kim: Oh hi Brett what are u doing here

Brett: I want to have a talk with u

Kim: Sure. What up

Brett: are u going a date with Jack

Kim: Yeah I am

Brett: I well see u at school

Kim: Yeah. Sure Brett

**This is Chapter 2 of Loving Date. Jack and Kim are dating. I think Brett is really comfort that Jack and Kim are dating. So sorry about the Jealous one of it. So Review it. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys who back that's right it's me i came back after camp and i really sorry i was so tried after camp and this is the last chapter of it. Please Review**!

Chase: Well did u like cherry blossom (talking with Bree)

Bree: Yes i do love cherry blossom

Chase: so do u want to come with...me to the cherry blossom with me

Bree: Yes i love to

Chase: Great i meet u at 7

Bree: Okay

_Jack came out from the shadow and chase turn around and saw jack his best mate_

Jack: Finally u asked Bree out a date with u

Chase: *sigh*

_i was so worried i asked Bree out to the cherry blossom. now what_ _- Chase thought_

Chase: Hey Jack

_Jack turn_

Jack: Yes Chase

Chase: did u asked Kim to go the Cherry Blossom

Jack: Yeah. and i asked her that she meet me at 7

Chase: Same thing

* * *

**So this is the Chapter 3 of Kick and Brase Date. they are dating to the cherry blossom, and i hope u like it Please Review!**


	5. AN

This is a Story about the Supernatural Story of Wasabi Warriors and of Course the Kick (JackxKim) that they have long lifes together and then now the happened to them the things changed into a supernatural Spies to Hide The Wasabi Warriors changed to the Supernatural, But they need to be back together again. What well happened if they not going back or the Changes still counties.

This is a story called My Life and My Supernatural Story Kickin'it Story

* * *

so I really sorry about the AN so this is for Upcoming Story I still working on and other stories as well. Please review My Stories so I can do more coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Party and Vampires –Brase Love Story**

This is the **Chapter 6** of the mini and story I haven't write (_because I was so busy planned for the next stories soon_)

Leo: Hey Bree. There is a letter from Kim

_I read a letter from Kim. And I can't wait to go to her best vampire party and I squeal loud uilt Adam came to my room_

Adam: Whoa! What's is going on. I heard someone scream

_I turn around to Adam_

Bree; Sorry Adam I got invited for a vampire Party of Kim's

Adam: You are So Lucky… I can I come

Bree: No!

* * *

_Chase Came_

Chase: Hey Bree. What is going on

Bree: I got invited for a vampire Kim's Birthday party

Chase: Cool I read the letter from jack as well. And now I coming with you

Bree: You're coming

Chase: Yeah

Adam: I gotten stay here unilt my letter came

Adam left to sit down in the living room

Chase: So what are u wearing for The party

Bree: A witch. U

Chase: Vampire

Bree: Cool

This is the **Chapter 6** for this and I really execting for the next one.


End file.
